Edge of the Silver Blade
by RosesnWater
Summary: An alternate universe of Treasure Planet where the whole plot is changed with one sentence, causing Sarah to do something she has never done in her life. A couple of characters are from different disney movies and hopefully no OCCness.
1. Chapter 1

**I have much to many ideas… *sigh* it's a curse, any who this is my addition to Treasure Planet, unfortunately at the moment it's the very last to update on my list so it'll take a very long time to write up, but I'm excited for this one which is why I'm posting the first chapter now ^-^ please comment and Review to tell me if this is just a bad idea -_- or any critique to help me out :D**

There once was a young girl, who fell in love with a sailor. He was brave, courageous and in his own significant way, dangerous. He stole the hearts of poor lassies like this young girl by the barrel full. Naturally the boy kept them with him wherever he travelled and one day he travelled to a small desert planet with a little Inn that the ship he was working on stopped at.

As fate would have it, he would not be getting back on that ship.

It was true, he had become accustom to the spaceport floozies, throwing themselves at all the sailors, especially him he noticed, but to him, she was different, to him she had a smile like sunshine, skin fair as the expensive silks that he transported and eyes as deep and blue and intense as the skies he craved so much.

But she was fragile like glass, she would never admit to such a thing, in the life she lived, a waitress in her father's inn, a family business that had lasted since the first of her family had settled there over a hundred years in the past, she had to be cautious, strong and able to handle the rough dirty throngs of spacers that came in and out of that inn.

It went without a question that she was a strong girl, but not to the innocent fancies of a young man in love. To them she was malleable, breakable even, and to this spacer boy she was the most fragile beautiful creature he had ever encountered. He told her such stories, stories of gentle beasts floating through the etherium, the cargo he carried all over the galaxies and the most frightening if not the most interesting, the cut-throat pirates.

He said they once came across a whole party of the scoundrels, but they fought them off, he showed her a scar he had gotten from the blade of their captain. But before the young sailor could show this captain what for, the band of pirates high tailed it out of there.

He invited her, out on to the ship that is, promised her a world of change if she would just grab his hand and leave with him. They could travel the stars and be apart of the world she had always watched at a distance and secretly longed to be apart of.

But her father would be alone, and she loved her father, more than all the stars in the galaxy, and she would sacrifice being around them for him even though her father wanted for nothing more than her to be happy.

She was a cute girl, very much unlike the ones in the village, they were frivolous little things who'd wanted to go on grand adventures and find their handsome princes at the end of the etherium.

But this was how all the little girls were, oh, this little girl dreamed of these dashing princes as well, but, well, she thought herself rather plain, imagined that her prince was just a figment and the adventures she would share with him had vanished with time as well, just another star she would never be able to touch.

That was until the spacers came and with them, this boy, he longed for just as much as she, but her home was the only life she had known and though her desires were strong, her bond to the desert planet pulled her tight to its surface, never relinquishing its grip. There was a chain coiled around her small limbs, a chain that went unnoticed by the boy, this boy who was a man and yearned for her company as well as the promise of adventure.

But that's getting a bit ahead.

After all, this is her story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I guess I already had this ch pre made in my head let me know if it's going too fast**

This girl was named Sarah Benbow, her father was the only parent she had left, she was his only child now and he was more or less very protective of her. She was very young, but a relatively pretty girl and often, to avoid drawing the interest of the sailors, she would smear flour over her face and hands and fall into the background, more like a wall flower than a beautiful young maid.

But this didn't always work.

One day she was bussing tables, at one moment her father smiled gently and gave her a wave to signal he was going back behind the counter to check on the chef.

Sarah smiled, giving a slight wave as she began to hurry to another table, the Inn was beginning to fill up, quite suddenly, actually, as a large group of sailors came barging through the door, laughing uproariously and making a big commotion about their entrance.

Sarah scanned them from a distance, it didn't appear as if there were any serious trouble makers around them. If anything they looked quite good natured, lead by a a rather jovial young man who seemed to be scanning the room, much like Sarah, herself, as he joked with a shipmate.

She gulped slightly at his size, her arms twitching as she grabbed a glass and cup, nervous and hastening to the area behind the counter. The regular guests seemed to be in awe of the large group, as Sarah was, but unlike the startled waitress, they did not seem too nervous of them.

The only reservation the young girl had of these men was in the remembrance of what time of year it was. Particular seasons brought particular sailors, the food traders tended to come in fall, in winter, fine exporters of fur and hide… but in the spring it brought pirates, none had ever come to her Inn but there were always rumours here and men didn't seem to be any sort of pirate but spring also brought the young and old men, most of those aching for a sweet young thing to wrap around their waist. Those kinds of men had a nasty disposition of grabbing her by the waist and pinching her roughly anywhere they could grab a piece of flesh as she walked by.

The first time such a thing had happened she thought she had caught her dress on a loose nail. When she turned around a very old gentleman, to her he was old, smiled and gave her a wink. But the smile was not friendly and she felt the immediate need to escape.

She had been twelve. That was the first year she began to douse her head and hands in flour.

So Sarah was not happy with such things as large rambunctious sailors in the Inn but she did her best not to judge by appearances, as her father always told her.

But she was nervous all the same, glancing around the door, she kept an eye on them from far away, studying them as if they were a school project and she, the teacher.

In the midst of it all, there was the leader, he seemed good natured enough, from far away though, he could be an entirely different type of thug up close. He looked like a soldier, with broad, thick shoulders, dark brown hair and an even darker tint to his skin colour. Besides that, this leader had big muscular arms, dark eyes and was massive in general, by no ways skinny compared to his group but not as heavy as she imagined his type would normally be.

Perhaps he was handsome in his own way, she imagined among his kind he probably was, she even blushed slightly to think of it herself, but she knew men of gentle face often thought they could get away with a lot. She had encountered enough of that type here at night when she became a barmaid and tended to the local drunks.

This man was not human, by his general appearance she could tell that much, but he wasn't far off, in fact, he seemed to be a branch off from human; he was probably no more than ten years her senior. What her brother would have been about now.

Sarah heard a squeak behind her, sending some of the dishes up into the air, but catching them back on the tray without so much as a spill.

"Watcha' lookin' at Sarah, dearie," smiled Patricia, a one eyed gorgon who was also an employee of her fathers, she was a rough old girl with a scottish accent who had been working at the inn since Sarah's birth and earlier still.

Patricia had been best friends with her mother.

Sarah smiled nervously and glanced back out the window, eyeing the men as they came through the door. "Nothing Pat, I-I was just dropping off the dishes,"

"Ay-" she nodded skeptically, the snakes twirling on her head, hissing in agreement. Much to Sarah's discomfort, Patricia leaned out the door and looked at the group, eyed them for a second or so before replying, "_not a bad looking group though._" She smiled gently trying to get a laugh from Sarah, but the younger girl just smirked, almost as if she were in pain and went back out the door.

'_This was it_,' she told herself, '_I'm not going to get pushed around anymore._' She hopped to it with a stomp in her step but came to a stop in a few seconds of coming out the door.

There were no other servers today, she was it; Sarah sucked in a breath of air, warm and smelling of fresh baked bread and headed toward the group of men.

There were some types of men she had never seen before, from distant, far off planets, she believed, some had one eye, some had more than she could count. Some appeared to not have any. She started with those men first, slowly approaching them and making herself known in their presence while the whole lot guffawed over some joke their leader was illustrating with his clever gestures.

She smiled to herself, glancing once more at the leader as he left the table, making idle small talk with some of the people he passed on his way to the other side of the inn.

Sarah sighed in relief, without him there the table didn't seem all that threatening, still just as strange, but less threatening.

As she came closer some of the sailors saw her and peered up from the companions around them.

"Ah, servisssssssssssss," one particularly green spacer, who looked like an overgrown snake with feat and hands, opened it's lips to hiss and smile.

_'Thank God he didn't think I was the meal,_' Sarah praised as she stepped around the edge of the table.

Before she could even speak a word though, something pinched her backside and she flinched away, swinging around wildly but tripping backwards and falling all over herself.

She expected to hit the floor but landed quite comfortably upon something soft.

"Eh?" the voice came from behind her as she turned around. It was a particularly good looking young man whom she had landed on. He glanced at her with soft brown eyes, noting her hysteria while he stared at her, eyes wide and open for her to read. At that instant Sarah froze but had enough energy to jump off him and land hard upon the floor.

A loud laughing went up from the table as she fell on her bottom, causing a great jolt of pain in her backside and her wrist. "Girl's trippin' all over herself!"

"Ye' be in the need a some 'elp?" Sarah moved away from them on the ground, her eyes opened wide with fear as something offered what had to be a hand-like appendage but took the shape of a claw.

As she backed away she saw from over her shoulder, the great frightening leader of the band coming back towards the table, _oh lord, was it her he was after_?

"_Ay' what's all this?_" The leader didn't seem to be too angry with her at all, but instead turned to his men at the table.

Patricia came barrelling out from behind the counter, snakes hissing and biting as she stormed towards them, one eye set straight at the group.

"Alright you beasts, out! _Out ah' said!_" she grabbed for the broom, but some of the men were looking as if ready to fight themselves, Sarah got up from her position on the floor, holding her sprained wrist gently, but shoving it quickly into her pockets so Patricia wouldn't see it. "Get ba' hind me dear," she whispered gently as Sarah bit her lip and partially hid behind Patricia's shoulder.

"Mam', please accept my humblest apologies," the sailor smiled gently as he stood up to his full height, gazing down upon the poor gorgon woman who just about smacked him in the face with the soft end of the broom she was holding. "We been travellin', and ma men haven't had nuthin' good to eat in such a long time, we're respectable customers… most of de time-" he looked over his shoulder, possibly to glare at his men, "on my honour, it won't happen again."

"Your men have been hassling our waitress," Patricia stated, anger flaring once more in her eyes.

"Ay, an' we don't tolerate such 'tings on my ship, I assure ye', _nor anywhere else,_" the hulking sailor ahead of her scowled mildly at his subordinates over the back of his shoulder.

They seemed to reckon the warning as some of the crew hunched their shoulders and avoided his gaze.

Patricia, on the other hand, looked as if she was about beat him across the head, but Sarah, for a second, stared at the group, they looked a bit ragged, some of them she could see had ribs and whether or not it was natural they looked as if they were protruding in a fashion that suggested starvation.

Before Patricia could show them out a second time, Sarah placed a hand on the broom, swinging out from behind the gorgon woman.

"Don't worry Pat," she whispered gently, just above the noise of the Inn, "I just fell."

Patricia, unconvinced, looked as if she were to say something else but did not, the Inn needed their business, despite what she really wanted to do which would be to turn them out onto the street.

Sarah nodded gently as Patricia veered away from them, taking the broom with her as she shut the door to the kitchen rather loudly behind her.

Sarah began to turn around again as she stared at her feet instead of the sailors themselves, breathing nervously as the captain of the group took his seat, the chair slightly squeaking under his weight,

"Thank ye' lass," the sailor warmly smiled but Sarah lowered her eyes down even farther, as if to compensate for the lack of flour on her face.

"That's fine…" she barely whispered over her breath not looking the spacer in the eye as she nervously took out the pencil and paper from her pocket. "What'll you have?"

"Whatever you suggest," smiled the sailor, letting a small grin fall on his lips, she blushed slightly, her nerves getting the best of her, still looking down at her shoes.

"W-well the special today is alright…" she whispered gently.

"Great!" he thundered, slightly frightening the little maid out of her timid state, placing a hand over his stomach, "we'll have those all round!" The group muttered in agreement and Sarah silently praised the lord that she would not have to take all the orders of everyone there.

"Thank you," she breathed silently and underneath the sounds of the people around her.

"Name's Gold lass," he grinned softly, shaking her tiny hand in the palm of his as the group began to talk amongst themselves.

"I'm Sarah," she whispered gently back, pushing the hair from her face, but turned around quite quickly in the opposite direction and ran off into the kitchen, leaving the leader of the crew smirking curiously to himself.

* * *

**So I'm going to do my best to stay true to the names and I'm going to be slightly inventive with the backstory, and develop reasons for why the characters act the way they do. This is my reason for why Sarah is so timid in the beginning.**

**Please review ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah came bursting through the door, her hand on her chest and her eyes wide as the saucers she served tea with in the afternoons.

The kitchen staff hardly took notice of her as the cook grabbed the orders from her hand and speedily began preparations of the twenty orders of the breakfast special.

"I can't believe yeh dear, we shoulda thrown that rift raft out'a here the second their sorry hides came in 'ere," Patricia declared angrily, the snakes upon her head seeming to grumble as well with their typical hisses.

"I thought you said they looked like a 'good lookin' group' or was that a different gorgon I was speaking to?"

Patricia's face went bright yellow with a strong blush and the snakes upon her head calmed down as well, "Well I-I meant that before they 'ad them dirty hand all over you."

Sarah just shrugged as she began work upon a tower of dishes which desperately needed cleaning, "whatever- I don't care."

Patricia watched her closely until Sarah dared to glance up at Patricia who was eyeing her intensely. "AH-HA!" shouted the gorgon woman loudly, which scared Sarah enough to cause her to almost drop the plate in her hands. "I think you're all flustered cus a that gent there!"

It was Sarah's turn to blush as she hid her face once more by casting her eyes downward and avoiding the gorgon. "I haven't the faintest idea-"

"Ha, dearie, I seen that look 'afore, ah Sarah, you can do so much better than those ruffians, wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if they all turned out to be a bunch of bloody pirates."

"Now don't start-" Sarah sighed aggravatedly as she brought another plate into the sink and began to scrub the life out of it.

"No, you best reckin' me dearie, good for nothin' fellons don't pay for their meals, we be lucky if they don't set this whole place alight after they're done their meal."

Sarah rolled her eyes once more but fixed her attention upon the dirty dishes as Patricia went on to talk more about what thugs and ruffians would do to the Benbow Inn if Sarah let them walk all over her.

But Sarah really didn't mind this time, not really, maybe her pride was a little hurt, but those sailors seemed in dire need of food and she rather not let someone starve.

After the sailors were served, they left quite peacefully; despite Patricia's reckoning, they did pay, well in fact, and despite the early introduction they had, Sarah began to find herself thanking it, this money would be good for the restaurant.

And her father would be happy.

Sarah switched into her barmaid outfit midway through the evening when those eating began to disperse and those who were just looking to have a stiff drink after a long day in the mines came in.

Montressor was particularly fertile on the east end of the planet, but on the west there was grand shift almost polar opposite of its twin. The East end was anything but bleak, with great purple purps and sweet gala nectar from the flower it was named after. But on the West side it was desert like, scarred by long open mines which pumped huge amounts of oil used for thrusters in the end of great big ships that docked there. It seems so odd that one side of the great planet was so open and desert-like while the other survived in perfect tranquility.

Sarah often wondered why her mother and that side of her family decided to come to this side since they weren't involved in the oil so much as they were in the harvest that took place on the east end of the planet.

It didn't matter much since she married her father, Henry Benbow, he was the reason she didn't go off to become the grand wife of a pompous politician in the Gamma quadrant, she use to joke whenever her father was within ear shot.

Those were the times Sarah missed the most.

To think of those memories in particular were the most painful, because they had been in such a state of ignorance to the dangers of the real world, at least she had been.

The worst tragedy to ever come across her family occurred many years ago and it shook her out of the blissful ignorance she had known.

"Eh! Girly! Pooouuuur me another woncha dearie?!" The rough, gargly voice of a drunken sailor struck Sarah out of her memories as she quickly made her way over.

"Right away...Um…" she surveyed the several empty bottles before her and a brand new mug in his hand drained of beer, Sarah looked at the swaggering sailor skeptically as she pulled back the glass, "I think you have had enough Sir."

He was an odd sort of creature, the sailor ahead of her, with a reptilian like face and a black cloak that hung around the massive hump that was his back; he wheezed and coughed slightly.

"Ah ain't done yet…" he slurred, Sarah just backed away from the counter-top and stared at him skeptically.

"I really can't allow you-"

"Eh common-" he muttered once more, however a large hand landed on his shoulder and the drunk sailor looked over his shoulder as Sarah too switched her gaze.

"I think she's right mate," smiled the sailor before her, it was the same one from her 'adventure' that afternoon.

As the man she knew as Gold grabbed the man's arm and carried him off the bench she watched with caring eyes.

"Will he be alright?" Sarah asked tentatively gazing at the nearly passed out spacer who had just downed at least seven beers since she had started serving him.

"I suspect he'll have a wonderful headache in de mornin' but asides that he'll be fine lass."

He winked, she laughed, shaking her head and started cleaning up the pile of bottles laying about the counter. Beside one she noticed a strange glimmering found a solid gold coin.

Reaching out to grab it she noticed the insignia of the royal family stamped into the top side before she even grabbed a hold of it.

'How odd-' she remarked to herself," that coin alone had to be worth at least twenty ails, though to be fair that was relatively the amount the older reptilian sailor had consumed while he had been there.

She flipped it once or twice in her hands before hurriedly shoving it into her pockets as a voice from the side her called out.

"Oh yes I'll be right with you!" she called out and turned around quickly, taking a step in the general direction of the voice she had heard calling to her.

As she turned around and caught site of the only man at the bar counter, she recognized him as the younger man she had fell into after she had been pinched that afternoon.

"Oh..." her blush rose up once more but she tried to stifle it by clearing her throat and stepping once more to towards the man, her voice hesitant.

"Um... will you be havin' anything?" she asked slowly, his dark brown eyes surveying her expression intensely.

"Well, er... I guess I'll have... um- what do you suggest?"

A lot of people seemed to be asking her that question today.

"Well the aile's good, it's really the only simple drink we have here..."

"Oh-" his arms rested on top of the counter as he watched her, "that sounds good."

"Alright," she said slowly as they awkwardly stared at one another for a few more uncomfortable seconds before Sarah lost her nerve and turned away quickly.

She shakily reached for the hose, the squeezing the nozzle as a gush of aile ran through it and into the glass mug.

"Hey, you know about this afternoon-" he spoke gently and she turned around quickly, the aile slightly spilling, but she quickly turned it off and stared straight ahead of her at the man.

There was silence, she stared at him for a long time, he seemed not to want to speak while she stared at him with such wide eyes as if she were about to run away.

"Yes-" she began slowly putting the mug

"Well miss, I, well quite frankly, I'm embarrassed, I'm sorry about how that all transpired, I hope there's no hard feelin's I just wanted to make sure you weren't upset."

He was embarrassed? She's the one who had fallen right onto his lap!

"Oh, um- wait why are you apologizing, I'm the one who fell into you-"

His eyes lit up slowly in surprise as he stared back at her, his mouth slightly hanging open, stunned.

"I thought you knew, one of my shipmates, well, he, um, pinched you." Sarah's face went bright red, and she turned away from him quickly. "Make no mistake miss, I beat him good for you," Sarah choked out a nervous laugh and she stared at him.

So it wasn't any of the odd spacers that had felt her up, it was one of the other men, now she was far more glad that she hadn't gotten them thrown out after all.

Sarah slid the mug to him with a kind, quiet smile on her face, but the young man didn't leave, he didn't even look so much at the drink she handed to him. His eyes didn't leave her's for the longest time until she looked away nervously

"Was there something else you wanted?" she hinted that perhaps there had to be a reason why he was still there talking to her when she was just the lonely barmaid.

"Well, I er, I was wonderin', if it wasn't of any problem, if I could see you tomorrow..."

Sarah's already deep blush brightened even further and she smiled, quietly whispering to the young man.

"Well I'm always here on monday's-"

"Yah course, that'd be great, just great!" he beamed slightly as he watched her from over the counter and he began to head back to his group.

Sarah smirked as well as she picked up a clean rag and began to polish away at a dirty mug.

* * *

**Long time... oh I suck, I really do, but I kinda made up for it, I have a new youtube vid for Treasure Planet, kinda, anywho it's on my profile if you care to look it up, song is "Let it Burn" by Red**

**Oh yah, lingo-wise I think whatever's ok, Jim, I'm pretty sure said it once or twice, maybe he got a bit of his attitude from Sarah...**


End file.
